


Shiho and her Grim Reaper

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Brian and Shiho [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Chain of Events, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: During the whole Kamoshida scandal, Shiho Suzui is beaten by said PE teacher and wants to commit suicide. But what she hears the next day, regarding a new student and Kamoshida’s confession, begins to put her mind at ease. She and this new student begin to think about what gave them courage to keep going.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Original Male Character(s), Suzui Shiho/Original Male Character(s), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann & Original Character(s)
Series: Brian and Shiho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824205
Kudos: 5





	Shiho and her Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest with you, I have a soft spot for Shiho. She was incredibly nice for her short time in Persona 5. The first time I saw Shiho committing suicide, I nearly dropped dead myself and now had more fury and rage built towards Kamoshida, like most people did. Completely changing that for her would be like a dream come true (see what did there? Huh? Huh?). If she was a confidant and/or romance option in Persona 5, I wouldn’t back down, but would have to choose between her and Makoto (remember I’m Shumako 24/7!). So I hope you all understand why this means so much to me. To tell you the truth, I would even go to say that I love her. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

Shiho Suzui. A student who was always supported by those that cared about. She was very passionate about her grades and athleticism. She even signed up for the volleyball team, ran by Suguru Kamoshida, an Olympic gold medalist and PE teacher at Shujin Academy. She worked hard to keep her position on the team, making not many mistakes. But as time passed, she recently looked at her position on the team and her leg injury. Would she be able to still play her position? What good cake out of someone who could stand strong? Luckily, Shiho had her friend, Ann Takamaki, to get her through this vicious endeavor. But she always be there for her? Would she always have her back? Recently she had pushed harder by Kamoshida and wondered if she should tell Ann to talk to him about it.

But today, something even worse happened. Shiho was called to Kamoshida in the PE office. She had no idea what for. She was always in tip top shape and endured Kamoshida “abuse”, as some put it. When she arrived, she and Kamoshida talked about her position on the team. He regrettable was making the decision to take her off the team? But why? What was brought next was what she called a living hell. Kamoshida was seemingly starting to tell her about her friend was “coming on to him” and he wanted her to take her place. Ann....why? Before she could get out her answer, what came next was a quick and painful slap to the face. Shiho was thrown to the floor and Kamoshida laughed at her. She then ran out the office before Kamoshida could get to her. She couldn’t believe what happened. First, she finds that Ann was dating Kamoshida for her sake, then she nearly got sexually harassed and now she got hit by Kamoshida. What did she do to deserve this!? She began to cry while running to her locker. Her head was against the door and tears fell from her face. She grabbed things and ran out of the building. She was too caught up in sorrow that she wasn’t paying attention and nearly ran into someone. She didn’t recognize him at all.

“Oh? Sorry. Am I in your way?” He asked.

Shiho said nothing as the young man saw the tears on her face as well as a really bad bruise to the eye.

“What happened to you!?” He said, sounding worried.

“It’s nothing...I....I’m fine!” Shiho said and wanted to run, but the young man grabbed her arm.

“You’re clearly not fine if you’re crying and hurt. I won’t judge you for not wanting to tell me, but I’m willing to help you.” He said.

Shiho looked at him. He had glasses, black frizzled and messy hair, a blue sweater over what she saw was a Shujin uniform, Shujin uniform pants, and white sneakers. He also looked very concerned.

“It’s nothing you should be worried about.” Shiho told him.

“Nonsense. All students have their backs for each other. So I want to have your back.” The young man said.

“Hmm.....okay. You’ve made your point.” Shiho sulked.

They settled down at the local Big Bang Burger in Shibuya. Shiho still had tears in her eyes and covered her bruise. The boy who sat across from her listened closely and intently as she told him what happened. He was shocked. Under the table, his hands clenched into fist, but he remained calmed and kept listening.

“Damn...that’s terrible. I can’t believe a teacher would do that.” He said.

“It doesn’t get much better from there. I’ve heard rumors about how he abuses his students and even my friend...she....she tried to help me......by......by getting on him.” Shiho said, sobbing at the end.

“No.....that bastard....and everyone’s keeping quiet about it? All because he’s famous, right? No wonder he can get away with anything he wants.” The boy said.

“I.....I don’t want to put up with this anymore! I........I......” Shiho cried, the floodgates wide open.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” The boy said. Shiho looked at him. “I had a run-in with someone who I believe was the student council president. If I see her, I’ll tell her everything you told me. We’ll bring that Kamoshitass down.” He continued. That last part made Shiho giggled. Kamoshitass? That’s good.

“Thanks. But...do you and the president even stand a chance against Kamoshida?” Shiho asked.

“I can’t guarantee that everything will turn out okay on our end, but remember what I told you. All students have each other’s back. I promise, I won’t let you down.” The boy replied.

“Thank you....so much. I wouldn’t think my problem wasn’t mine to deal with on my own.” Shiho gave the boy a faint smile.

“Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I’m Brian. Brian Takauji. I’m a second year.” The boy said.

“Shiho Suzui. Nice to meet you, Takauji-san.” Shiho said.

“Please. Just call me Brian. I..uh..don’t like thought people calling me by my last name.” Brian sighed.

“Oh. Okay. You know, Brian, usually I don’t that much attention from others. You’re the first person, besides Ann, to worry about me. Thank you.” Shiho said.

“I got your back, Suzui-chan.” Brian said. “I bet Takamaki-san would be doing the same thing, no?”

“Yeah. Ann......” Shiho looked down again.

“I’m sorry. Should I not have said that?” Brian said.

“It’s okay, really. I’m not offended. Just still thinking about Ann’s course of action.” Shiho replied.

“I promise, Suzui-chan. I’ll do everything to make this right. Kamoshida will pay for what he’s done.” Brian said.

“You’re something else, Brian-kun. So determined to have this go your way.” Shiho chuckled.

“My way is what everyone wants. And I know that.” Brian said.

“Oh. Sorry. I have to go.” Shiho said, looking at her phone. “Hmm....”

“I understand. Well see ya tomorrow, Suzui-chan.” Brian said.

“You too, Brian-kun.” Shiho said.

They parted and went home. Shiho kept thinking about what might happen to Brian if he failed to stop Kamoshida. What would happen to her? To Ann? To Brian? The thoughts kept clouding her mind and wouldn’t stop the next day.

That’s when she ultimately decided....to get it over with.

She went to the rooftop of Shujin and looked down. She stood on the edge of the roof. All the thoughts in her mind that haunted her. Never again would she be haunted. She closed her eyes......and took the plunge. She felt the wind in her face, her thoughts clearing, everything was over.

“SUZUI-CHAN!”

And suddenly....it stopped. Shiho had stopped falling. She opened her eyes and looked down. She was only 6 feet from the ground. She looked behind her and saw the arm of a second year holding hers. She couldn’t make out the face until she looked carefully.

“B-Brian-kun?”

“Whew! Thank God! You nearly died!” Brian said as he lifted her into his classroom room. It was thankfully empty. Brian looked at Shiho with a stern look on his face.

“Why did you do that!? I thought I told you! I would take care of it!” He said.

“I.....I’m sorry. I.........can’t this.......anymore...” Shiho felt herself start to waver. Brian noticed that she clearly wasn’t in good condition and held her close to him.

“Dammit. Why?” He asked.

“I....”

“SHIHO!!!”

Both looked to see a very worried Ann Takamaki running into the classroom. She immediately ran to her best friend.

“Shiho! Are you okay!? I was so worried!” She said.

“Ann? I....“ Shiho said no more and collapsed. Brian caught her and picked her up. He looked at her and felt her skin. Ice cold.

“Damn. Freezing up. Likely due to the plunge.” Brian said.

“I’ll take her to the nurse!” Ann said.

“Okay. Make sure she gets better.” Brian replied and handed Shiho to Ann.

“I can’t thank you enough for saving Shiho! You’re amazing!” Ann said.

“Thanks for the flattery but I got a score to settle.” Brian said and walked out of the classroom.

“No....he’s not......going after K-Kamoshida!?” Ann hoped for the better but that didn’t happen.

Brian soon found himself face to face with the PE office door. He had nothing but rage built in him.

“She didn’t deserve this. I will avenge her.” He told himself.

He was about to enter when he heard his voice: “You’re all expelled. I’m reporting at the next board meeting. Just you wait. I got this school wrapped around my fingers. Nothing you can do will save you. Hahahahahah....”

“Is that what he thinks of this? He’s a king and we’re his subordinates? To hell with that!!” Brian knew that he could nothing but wanted to get back at Kamoshida for Shiho. He backed away from the door and walked away. Completely furious. Nothing but rage built in him. Like a volcano that was about to erupt.

“Rgh!! Kamoshitass!!” He yelled in his head. He wasn’t the best at containing his anger. It was like a demon inside him said, “let yourself be free.” He even felt his eyes changed color.

“Suzui-chan...I promise....he will pay!” Brian said.

Brian angered himself over to the nurse’s office. He saw that Ann girl was still in there, most likely sitting beside Shiho. His rage died down when he saw her in bed. He didn’t say anything and walked away. Thinking about his promise to her. What was he to do? He couldn’t sit back and watch. He had to take action. Against Kamoshida. For hurting his friend. For hurting his Shiho.

_”I am thou....  
  
_

“Huh? Who’s there?”

_”Thou art I....”_

Brian felt his head in pain and grabbed the railing. He tried to keep walking but the pain in his head kept ringing.

_”Thou art the one who opens the door...”_

Then, Brian felt the demon inside roar. Like something was trying to set it free. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked completely fine. Until his vision began to waver. And his reflection changed to a rouge in assassin cloths and a blue and gold masquerade mask. He looked at it. Was this himself? No...that can’t be...he would never see himself as an assassin. His reflection changed back to him. His black eyes looked normal.   
  


”What’s going on!?” He asked.

Something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. Then his phone went off. He looked and it showed an eyeball on the screen.

“What the?” Brian asked. Then the world around him began to change. It went from a bathroom to Ta holding room. Brian jumped. He didn’t know what just happened.

“Where am I?” He said.

Brian ran out of the bathroom and looked. It was the hall of a castle. He looked around. No one appeared to be there. Then he realized something.

“Suzui-chan!” Brian ran to the nurse’s office, but didn’t see the nurse, Ann or Shiho. Just emptiness.

“Kamoshida...” That name made Brian furious.

“Kamoshida...” He could suppress the demon no longer.

“KAMOSHIDA!!!” He shouted in rage. He ran back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes....were red....

“Rgh......dammit.....” He said.

_“I am thou...“_

_“Ngh!!”_

__“Thou art I...”_ _

__“There! I think I hear something!” A voice said. Brian jumped and hid in a stall. He looked to guards looking around for anyone._ _

__“No one here. Take the princess to King Kamoshida.” The guard said._ _

__“Kamoshida...” The sole trigger word._ _

__“Huh? Did you hear something?”_ _

__“Kamoshida...”_ _

__“It’s coming from in there.” The guards readied their swords. Then... they saw him...enraged..._ _

__“Ka....mo.....shi....da...”_ _

__“An intruder! Get on your hands and knees before...”_ _

__Too late...._ _

__“KAMOSHIDA!!!” Brian practically roared. He looked at the guards with his demonic red eyes. They all looked at Brian._ _

__“What the hell!? I-Is he okay!?” The guards were concerned about Brian’s condition. “Doesn’t matter! Execute him!”_ _

__“Where is he!? He needs to die!” Brian roared._ _

__“This guy’s out of his mind! Attack!” The guards all charged at Brian, but he suddenly appeared behind them and shut the door._ _

__“Must.....Kill.....Kamoshida....” he said and ran off._ _

__He kept running for some time. He found no one and nothing in his fit of rage. Just him. He soon found that he wasn’t alone as he heard the clamper of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw three people, one people a cat, in masks._ _

__“What the?” The trench coat said._ _

__“Kamoshida.....” Brian growled._ _

__“Is he....okay?” The Skull mask asked._ _

__“Where is he?”_ _

__“Something’s off about this one. I don’t feel any kinda cognitive function in him.” The cat said._ _

__“He will pay...”_ _

__“Hey. Are you okay dude?” The skull asked Brian._ _

__“Kill....Kamoshida....” Brian growled._ _

__“Wait, Skull! He’s clearly NOT okay. Something’s wrong!” The cat said._ _

__“Huh?” Skull said._ _

__“Grgh! Rgh! Kamoshida!” Brian roared again. He was blinded by demonic rage. He couldn’t tell who was who at this point._ _

__“Die.” Brian said and launched a red energy ball at the three of them. They all dodged it all looked at Brian._ _

__“Holy shit! This’s bad!” Skull said._ _

__“What’s wrong with him!?” The trench coat said._ _

__“He’s like some sort of demon! He’s blinded by rage.” The cat said._ _

__“Kamoshida...” Brian growled and ran off.”_ _

__“Hey! Wait!” Skull cried and gave chase. The two others ran after him._ _

__Brian looked around. He heard something to his right and ran in that direction. He didn’t stop until he came to a door._ _

__“This isn’t funny you asshole!” Ann’s voice said from beyond the door. Brian heard it and went in. What he saw was gross. The girls on the volleyball team were like mindless sluts. What the hell? Then he turned and saw Ann cuffed to the wall and a king was standing there. He got a good look at his face and lost it. That kind was none other than..._ _

__“KAMOSHIDA!!”_ _

__“Ugh. Just when I was about enjoying myself. Huh? Who’re you?” Kamoshida’s voice sounded distorted but his face remained the same._ _

__“You bastard! You’ll pay!”_ _

__“Wait...you’re that...” Ann realized who the boy roaring was._ _

__“Oh. Wait. You’re that student who save that girl who tried to kill herself. What? You wanna watch? This isn’t something most people get to see.” Kamoshida said._ _

__“I......will........kill.......you.....” Brian said._ _

__“Excuse me? You think you have the right to tell me, the king, that sorta threat? The price of insolence will be death.” Kamoshida said._ _

__“She didn’t deserve this....you took everything from her..”_ _

__“Huh? Speak up I can’t...”_ _

__“You will pay!! I will avenge her!” Brian roared._ _

__“What the hell!? That’s his power!? Where’s it coming from?” Kamoshida said._ _

__Then a mask appeared on his face. It wasn’t the blue and gold masquerade mask he saw in the mirror, it was a distorted red mask with blood stains on it. He tried to rip it off his face with all he had. With his rage it didn’t take long before Brian ripped off his mask and blood came out of eyes. But he looked at Kamoshida with his red demonic eyes glowing._ _

__“Magatsu-Izanagi!!”_ _

__The blood on his eyes was writhed away by a mysterious red aura and Brian was engulfed by it. Everyone looked at him as his clothes changed to a different one from his reflection. He was dressed like a Grim Reaper, he had a scythe in hand and a bloodbenter stood behind him._ _

__“Woah....this is some scary shit.” Skull said._ _

__“What power. It’s like he’s gone off the rails.” The cat said._ _

__“He’s a psychopath.“ The trench coat said._ _

__“I feel it...this is what was inside me. You.....my Persona...” Brian said._ _

__“Oh shit. This one too!?” Kamoshida was frightened._ _

__Brian directed his Persona at Kamoshida and it responded accordingly. It charged at him and swung its blade._ _

__“Shit!” Skull said._ _

__“Calm down!” The trench coat said._ _

__“I don’t take orders from anyone. Leave me alone.” Brian said. He didn’t sound normal. This wasn’t him talking._ _

__“That’s not him! That Persona’s taken control of him! He needs us!” The cat said._ _

__“Right! Arsène!” The trench took off his mask and summoned his Persona. He launched at Magatsu-Izanagi, engulfing him in a curse attack. But it did little to no damage._ _

__“Go away.” Magatsu-Izanagi said._ _

__“Let him go!” The trench coat said._ _

__“This vessel is my prey. He is me, and I am him. That’s what he wants to believe.” Magatsu-Izanagi told him._ _

__“No he’s not! He’s clearly not making that decision! And it’s not yours to make either!” Arsène grabbed Magatsu-Izanagi and threw him to the ground. But he got back up and tried to slice Arsène._ _

__“What choice is there to make when it’s fate? Nothing is promised. So get lost.” Magatsu-Izanagi spoke._ _

__“This guys’s out his mind.” Trench coat said._ _

__“Now...die....”_ _

__“Wait!“ The real boy’s voice came back to him._ _

__“You said “Nothing is promised” right? That’s not true! I promised Suzui-chan that I’d made sure to get her out of this mess! I will keep that promise! You can’t stop me!”_ _

__Then, Magatsu-Izanagi faded away. And Brian turned back to normal and exited the castle. He had enough. Whatever happened in that castle next he didn’t know or care. He just wanted to get this day off his chest.__

__Brian woke up. He scratched his head. He remembered him being in the bathroom but nothing else after that. Instead he was in the nurse’s office, laying on one of the beds. The nurse looked at him._ _

__“Ah, Takauji-kun. Good to see you awake.” She said._ _

__“How long have I been out for?” Brian asked._ _

__“You were in a coma.” The nurse said._ _

__“A coma? For how long?”_ _

__“Hmm...roughly six months.”_ _

__“SIX MONTHS!?”_ _

__“If you’re all better, there’s someone waiting for you on the roof. Please don’t make her wait.” The nurse said._ _

__Brian got out fo bed and looked at the date. It was early October. Last time he was awake was late April. It really had been six months._ _

__“Shiho...” Brian said. He walked up to the roof. Where she almost committed suicide. And saw a special familiar face waiting there for him._ _

__“Hi. Good to see you again.” She said._ _

__“Shiho...” Brian looked at Shiho. The bruise on her eye was gone and her leg was all healed. It was a sight he wanted to forever see._ _

__“It’s been six months. I heard you were in a bad coma. What happened?” Shiho asked._ _

__“I.....honestly have no idea. I don’t remember anything. All the same, what happened while I was in my coma?” Brian asked._ _

__“Well...a lot happened actually. But I wanted to tell one thing.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Kamoshida...he confessed his crimes! It was six months ago. So I bet you were still in your coma. But just know that Kamoshida has atoned for his crimes and arrested.”_ _

__“Really? Wish I could’ve been there to see it. And what about you?”_ _

__“I was thinking about transferring schools. My parents were on the same boat with me on that, but...” Shiho paused._ _

__“But?” Brian wanted an answer._ _

__“I decided against it. Because I know this is where I belong. Here. At Shujin Academy. With you.”_ _

__That last part caught his attention, and he went a faint red in the face._ _

__“W-Wh-What do you m-mean by with me?” He asked, flusteredly._ _

__“Brian...I never got the chance to say this to you back then. Because I was afraid of my feelings. I was always thinking about the worst. But knowing that you’re back, I can finally let it out. And say what I want to say.”_ _

__“Where is this going!? What do you mean!? I don’t understand!?”_ _

__“Brian.....I.....I love you...”_ _

__“........” Brian went full red mode (in mores ways than one). He didn’t expect a confession from Shiho as the first thing she said to him when he woke up. It made his heart go wild. He didn’t know what to say. What to do. What to make of this._ _

__“A-Are my feelings......uncomfortable to you?” Shiho asked, blush on her face._ _

__“Uh....Um....N-No?” Brian didn’t know what the hell he was saying anymore. Words just came out of his mouth._ _

__“That face is cute, Brian.” Shiho said._ _

__“Wha......well.......uhm.....don’t look at me...” Brian hid his embarrassment under his hands. Shiho giggled._ _

__“I want you to stay with me, Brian. I mean it. I started to think about you a lot after what you did for me. But it wasn’t too long before I realized why I was constantly thinking of you. It’s because you stood up for me, saved my from a horrific decision I made, and now, we can put all that behind us and start fresh together. This is what my heart tells me.” Shiho said.__

‘You got this.’ A voice said in Brian’s head.

“Izanagi....”

“So, what do you say?” Shiho asked.

“Shiho...I honestly feel the same way about you. From the moment I wanted to help you overcome what had happened with Kamoshida. I started to wonder...if you and I would stay like that forever.” Brian confessed his feelings to Shiho.

“So....you too?”

“Yup. Shiho, I accept.”

“You don’t have to be formal with it, you dork.” Shiho wrapped her hands around Brian. And he followed suit.

“Guess you made the right choice huh?”

“Mhm. Now, we can stay together. I never want to leave you.”

“Same here. I promise.”

“Brian...I love you.”

“Love you too, Shiho.”

_I’m now in a relationship with Shiho. There’s no turning back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to see more of Brian and Shiho, just say so in the comments. I won’t object. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
